Engagement Ring
by Consti Grandchester
Summary: Georg and Maria are engagment since their the declaration of love in the gazebo but Georg never gave her a ring in that scene. This is my idea on how he gave her the ring and how well went their fisrt romantic dinner alone. One short. Enjoy it!


**The movie "The sound of music" and its characters do not belong to me. Only this one short does.**

_So girls, how do I look? _Maria asked to the Von Trapp girls, getting out of the small bathroom in her bedroom. Maria was wearing a pale pink evening gown, figure hugging and cut low around her cleavage. Maria turned round for the girls to see the back of the gown.

All the girls were gathered happily in Maria's bedroom to see how Maria was going to be dressed for her date with their father, and they certainly weren't disappointed when they saw her in her dress.

_You look beautiful, Fraulein Maria_ Brigitta said smiling very happy. She really thought aria look very stunning. _do you really think so? I have yet to finish the final touches to my makeup._asked Maria again.

_Father will love it, and think you look gorgeous _ Louisa reassured her future mother. The blond girl was really happy about the engagement. Comparing to her siblings, it took a little longer to warn up to Maria but she got love her and thinks it could not be a better governess than her and when she found out she was going to be her new mother she could not be more thrilled.

All the others girls nodded in agreement. They know Maria was pretty, but they future mother looked very gorgeous in her finest.

Maria thanks to her soon-to be-daughters. She was a little nervous. Maria prayed they were right. She wanted Georg to like what she was wearing and find her pretty and attractive.

_You look like a princess from one of my fairy tales books, Fraulein. _Said little Gretl grinning.

_Oh Gretl, that's the best compliment that someone has ever said to me _ the five years old was sitting on her soon-to be-mother bed, Maria bent down and gave Gretl a kiss on her forehead.

The five Von Trapp sisters left the room. They decided they were going to give Maria a few moments to herself. They said their goodbyes and headed downstairs.

_we are gonna go now, Fraulein. We wait for you in the parlor _Said Liesl.

_Ok Go ahead! Girls I shall be there in a moment _Maria said.

_Come on girls_ instructed the oldest Von Trapp girl to her younger sisters. Maria finished last touches to her makeup and left the room moments later too.

Georg was at the end of the staircase with his sons and Max waiting for Maria to come down when he saw his daughters coming down without Maria. He felt a little uneasy. Liesl can see his father feel a little bad so she talked to reassured him. _Don't worry father, she'll come down in a few minutes.

Maria was at the top of the staircase took a moment to observe the family gathered down in the parlor. She loved them all so much. She couldn't believe sometimes how she got this lucky. One day she was a postulant to be a nun and the other she fell in love with a handsome and wonderful man and now she was his soon-to be-wife and mother of his seven children who she adored so much.

She restarted her way down. Everybody heard her footsteps and turned to look at her coming down. Georg thought she was the most angelic and ravishing creature he has ever seen in his life. He was absolutely stunned by her beauty.

_Oh you look beautiful, more than that, absolutely sensational. My dear_ Friedrich and Kurt nodded in agreement as well. They two boy, as well as their sisters, were really happy that Maria was going to become their mother. She brought music and laughter back into the house and most important she brought their father back to them and now the nine of them they were going to be a happy family again.

_You don't look bad yourself, Captain_ She said. As a matter of fact he looked incredibly handsome in the elegant black suit with white shirt and red tie he was wearing.

_ Thank you, Fraulein_ He said smiling_ shall we go? _ He asked totally excited for starting the romantic night he promised to his young lady. He never thought he would fall in love again after losing his beloved Agathe. Yet he was totally and madly in love with this lovely, beautiful, charming and feisty woman.

_Yes! I'm looking forward to our evening! _She said eagerly also for the night to start.

_Bring some dessert! _ said Kurt interrupting the couple. Everybody laughed at that. Everybody knows about the love of Kurt for food and dessert.

_Kurt! _ reprimanded sternly his father, but Georg Von Trapp was laughing inside about this too.

Maria and Georg said goodbye to the family and they left the villa walking hand in hand.

The couple parked the car near the restaurant where they were going to spend their evening. Georg got off of the car, and walked around it to open his fiancée's door and help her get off.

The finest restaurant in Salzburg, It was a lovely and luminous place. Georg used to bring Agatha here when they were having a special night. He never brought Elsa here, for some reason it didn't seem right. Now he knew this place was place he would only be with that special someone.

They sat down in a table for two next to a window. Georg called the waiter and ordered a bottle of the best champagne.

_I hope you like it in here, my angel. _Captain Von Trapp said with hopeful tone.

_Oh Yes, I do like it. I love it. It's really beautiful in here_ She said smiling. _Thank you honey, everything is perfect. _She said wholehearted.

_I'm so happy to hear you said that. I love you. You're my angel, my shining star _ Georg took the ring, white gold engagement band with diamonds around it, from his jacket pocket and open the little black velvet box. _I know I did asked you a few days ago but I didn't have this…_He showed her the ring. _Would you do me the honor of being my wife?

_Oh I wouldn't_ captain's face turned puzzled and asked _You wouldn't? But a few days ago you…

Maria cut him off. _Georg, my love, of course I'd marry you. _ she said smiling cheerfully. _ you know nothing would make me happier! _Georg laughed visibly relaxed and happy with Maria's respond_ you're going to pay for this little joke of yours Maria Rainer! It wasn't funny!-The captain said in a mocking tone.

_Your face said otherwise, Georg_ Maria laughed some more._ then her favourite sea captain took the engagement band from the box and placed in his fiancée's finger. _ Maria really loved the ring and looked at for a few moments admiring it. _Oh thanks my dear captain, it's beautiful, and I'll always wear it.

The waiter arrived with the champagne. The man poured the drink into their glasses and took their meal orders. Then he left.

Maria and Georg cheered to their love and the new life they were starting together and talked about the upcoming wedding, the children, and about everything and nothing.

Half an hour later the meal arrived. They keep on talking while enjoying themselves and eating the most superb meal in all Salzburg. Then when after a long time eating and taking and laughing they left the restaurant decided to go for a walk before going back home.

The night was nice, it wasn't cold, and the sky was filled with stars and the moon was full as well.

They walked for a while until they got to the main square of the city, which it has a beautiful fountain in the middle of it. They sat in bench opposite to fountain.

_It's so nice in here_ she said. The captain nodded in silence._ when you were in Vienna with the baroness, the children and I usually came here to play and sing and yes in those horrible old drapes as you liked to call our play clothes. _She chuckled.

The captain chuckled back_ oh I remember. I still remember my surprise when I saw the children up in the trees and when all you fell in the water when you got home. I was furious.

_ You were more furious when I confronted you_ she simply said laughing_ He was about to cut her off but she added quickly_ I know you apologized.

He turned to look at her. _It was the wake-up call I needed to see my abhorrent behavior, and that I was losing my children.

_Georg don't punish yourself so hard, you're fixing it. The children love you and they never gave up on you. _ she turned to face him too._ I love you too. I knew that behind the rough captain act was a good man and a good father.

He sweetly fixed his eyes on her, then took her hands on his own and kissed them.

Afterward, the couple got up and started walking towards where they left the car, then when they arrived to their destination. Without a word, Georg wrapped his arm around Maria and kissed her with a theatrical dip.

_Georg! _She exclaimed surprised, but She really loved the kiss. It was a very passionate kiss that almost made her forget what her name was.

_I told you, you were going to pay for your little joke at the restaurant earlier, Fraulein. _Georg opened the door of his car help Maria to get in and then walked to the driver side, got, ignited the engineer and drove home.

The End


End file.
